1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front derailleur of a bicycle that can shift speed smoothly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional front derailleur of a bicycle is installed to a bottom end of a seat post to pull or release a speed shifting cable which is connected to the front derailleur so that a chain displaces horizontally between two or three chain wheels to shift speed. However, such a conventional front derailleur still has the following defects:
1. When shifting speed, a guide plate laterally pushes the chain so that a small chain wheel shifts to a large chain wheel adjacent to the small chain wheel, but the chain interferes with teeth to make noise or disengages from the teeth.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.